What a Load of FANTASY!
by Princeton Star
Summary: Kira becomes a princess and its up to his friends to save him. Can Lacus kill a creature just for the sake of Kira? Read and find out! COMPLETED!
1. Video tape

Prologue

"I am a WHAT???!!!" Kira yelled…. (coughs)…wearing a dress and makeup.

"Your Highness, please do not shout…you will disturb the king's conference meeting.

* * *

"Its time for school, little sis!!" Kira Yamato shouted to his twin sister, Cagalli while he threw on his backpack. "WHAT!!! Time for school??" Cagalli came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her hand, still wearing her pajamas. 

She looked at the clock. It only showed 7.15 am. School doesn't start till 8.30 am.

"Well, little brother…tell me you're only studying in kindergarten and that you don't know how to read time yet."

"No…I know how to read the clock...I'm just saying that to make you come out in your pajamas with toothpaste all over your mouth and shout while all the bubbles float in the living room. Oh yeah! Athrun is going to buy this for even 90,000 yen," said Kira, smiling from ear to ear.

"BUY WHAT???!!!" Cagalli yelled, and then narrowed her eyes to the corner of the room.

There is a video camera there. A small red light is blinking, indicating that it is recording every single second of the scene.

She quickly rushed to get the video camera but her brother, knowing this time will happen, lunged forward and snatched it from Cagalli and rushed out of the house.

Cagalli screamed. It was hysterical!!

* * *

Well, I hope all of you like the first chapter!! 

I'm working on the second chappie!!! ...


	2. The strange clinic

Well, this is the second chapter...I hope you guys will enjoy it! (this is my 2nd story in fanfiction so far)

* * *

**_In school..._**

**RIIIIINNGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The school bell rang!

_Cagalli's POV_

I am so going to kill Kira when I see him! she thought as she rushed to class.

_Kira's POV_

'This is GREAT!!! The all-famous-rich guy Zala really bought it for few hundred thousand yen. I can buy a PS3 now! And an Ipod and a brand new computer! '

Both of them quickly rushed to class! 'Oh snap!' thought Kira. He forgot that Cagalli was sitting right beside him during this class. 'Never mind! I sold that video tape! She won't get it back! It's too late! I'm gonna rush in there and be a man!"

Ms Murrue came in. "Class, I have a headache. You guys do your own things! I will just rest."

First, no one moved. After what it seemed a very long time, Cagalli started strangling Kira. Well, punching but strangling is what Cagalli really wants to do

Athrun knew immediately what had happened when he saw the big black circle on Kira's left eye . He felt pity and introduce a good doctor to Kira.

After school, Kira went to the place where Athrun suggested. When Kira arrived there, he noticed that he hasn't seen this clinic before! He went in and saw an old man mixing some herbs and what looks like a dead lizard in a big pot. Kira forced himself not to think of anything else that could be in that pot.

"Well hello there!" Kira was startled by a voice since he was so busy looking into bowls and cabinets. "Hello." he replied back.

* * *

That's the end of it!! 3rd chappie coming right out! 


	3. The golden amulet

Well!!! Here is the 3rd chapter! Took me 2 tries to finish this chap!

Please enjoy! R&R

* * *

The old man looked up and said, " You must be Kira! Athrun told me all about you"  
" He did?" thought Kira but he didn't say this out loud.  
" This is your remedy for your swollen eye!" said the old man.

'Wow...Athrun must have told him already!' thought Kira.  
"Thanks," said Kira.

As he walked past to take the package the old man was handing him, he saw a gold amulet.  
Instantly, he felt all the bad vibes coming towards him. He wanted to kill himself. He saw the sign " FOR ENEMIES!!"

The old man pulled him away from it. "You must be carefull around here,"he warned.  
Kira was very very carefull not to touch anything after that.

After Kira payed for the remedy, he thanked the old man again. He thought about how Athrun knew this place. 'Well, for a rich guy like Athrun should know things like this. His father being the person who opened the school and everything."

As he walked out of the door, a pure white kitten swished it's tailed at Kira's leg. Kira didn't know about this/  
The old man saw and smiled. He had work to do.

The next day.  
"Wow! Athrun! Your doctor is great! See, my eye is completely cured!" Kira shouted as he hugged Athrun.  
"Glad it healed!"Athrun said. "Wow, Kira. Looking good"  
Kira turned to see who said that. He saw Lacus. He blushed. "The same to you too, Lacus!"

"Thanks!" she replied. Kira had a crush on Lacus for a very very very long time!  
That night, Cagalli was a little more soft on Kira. He appreciated it very very much!  
(PS: Kira is as popular as Athrun Zala in Zala High! Every boy is jealous of him!)

* * *

That's all about it...(hint: Kira turns into a princess in the next chapter!) 


	4. To the rescue!

**Here is the 4th chap.**

* * *

Kira woke up ... he felt something long and soft swished over his face.  
He looked around the room. "Hey! This isn't my room." He got up and looked in the mirror.  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

A servant rushed in, "What's the matter, princess"  
"I am a WHAT????"Kira yelled, (coughs) in a dress and makeup.  
" Your Highness, please do not shout. You'll disturb the king's conference meeting.

" This can't be true! I am not a princess! I am Kira Yamato, just a teenage boy from a normal life"  
" Princess Cagalli, please...We have looked for you everywhere for the past few years...the king missed you so...Don't you remember?  
You were angry and ran out of the palace! "  
" Cagalli?" thought Kira. He looked in the mirror again. He looked exactly like his twin.  
" AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed again.  
This time, the king rushed in. " Whatever is the matter, cagalli?? Do be quiet! I'm haveing a meeting with another king.  
He is from Zaft. King Zala. I'm planning to wed you with his son, prince Athrun Zala.He is a fine young lad. Suitable for princesses like you."

Kira's jaw dropped down." Athrun??" thought Kira. He pinched himself. "OWW!" it hurt." this is definitely NOT a dream!Worse! this is reality!  
He is gonna marry his best friend!!" He fainted.

* * *

_In school..._  
" Hey Athrun. Have you seen Kira?He hasn't been back home these few days," asked Cagalli and Lacus. Cagalli has the word 'WORRY' sketched all over her face.  
Lacus was pale. " No, I have not. Let's ask Dearka,Miri and Yzak, maybe they saw him. They went and ask them but no one knew where was Kira.  
" RIIING RIINNG RIINNG!" Athrun's phone rang. "Excuse me," he said to Lacus and Cagalli.

"Hello?Athrun Zala here" "This is La Flaga. The old man from the clinic. Your friend Kira has just been transformed in to a princess.Call your friends together and come to my shop after school"  
he hung up the phone.  
" Athrun, who was that?"asked Lacus. " I'll tell you later."

After school, on the way to the clinic, Athrun told them everything about the clinic that holds mystical powers. He also warned them not to touch anything.  
When they entered the clinic, the saw La Flaga looking in the crystal ball, he looked up and told them everything.  
" This cat swished its tail at Kira, that's how he turned into a princess." Lacus had the urged to touch the cat but remembered Athrun's warning.  
" So what can we do to save him from that? We don't even know where he is," asked Dearka. "Oh, but I do!"said the man.  
"Then tell us the plan!" Cried Yzak with impatience. " You must get this amulet to him!"he handed Miriallia the golden amulet"  
He told them where to go and as they turned to leave, he left an advice. " Kira will look like Cagalli. And...Athrun, in that world, there is someone who looks like you.  
make sure you dont get mixed up."

Although it sounded a bit weird, they said OKAY and started the journey to the west!

* * *

**Whew! Well, finished a chap.hope u guys enjoy it. R&R**


	5. The Palace

**Sorry sorry to those who put this story on their alert list!!! i took a LONG time to finish this...i was so busy!!!**

* * *

All of a sudden, they fell down from nowhere!

BUMP!!

"Ouch!"

"Owl!"

"AHH"

There were groans and whines but Athrun gathered the rest to set out and search for his best friend.

"Remember! Stick together! Because we won't know who is who!!" cried Athrun.

"I've got a better idea! Why don't we recognize each other by sticking a 'Hello Kitty' sticker on our hands!!" Cagalli mentioned.

"We don't HAVE any stickers!" Athrun replied.

"Yes, we do!" Lacus cried as she held out a row of 'Hello Kitty' stickers.

"(SWT) where did you get that from?" asked Yzak.

"I like 'Hello Kitties'!! Didn't you know?" smiled Lacus "They're cute and….."

"OKAY!! OKAY!! That's enough!" cried Dearka.

"LOOK!! There's a palace! " pointed Miriallia.

"Kira must be over there!"

"Let's go!"

_In the palace_

"Princess Cagalli, this way please! You have to meet your fiancé! " a servant came in.

"Uh…I feel sick!" Kira lied.

"Okay then princess. I'll send a cup of tea up!"

"Fine!"

The real Athrun and the rest burst into the palace as all the guards are trying to peek at what the meeting was about.

"Cagalli??" asked Athrun bewildered as he saw the figure on the bed when another Cagalli stood beside him and showed him the 'Hello Kitty' sticker.

"Erm…I'm Kira!" he tried to make the others understand but they already knew.

"No time for explanation! Let's go now!"

* * *

**Well, that's all... I know...its a bit boring but the fun comes in the next chap!!**


	6. Got HerHim

**Okay!! Here it is!...p hope you like it.**

* * *

After they got out of the palace, they quickly ran to a secluded area.

The guards noticed that the so-called Princess Cagalli was gone so they got their guns and went searching….half-afraid that the king will be angry.

When one of the guards got too near them, a strong wind blew and a cloud which suddenly appeared above them, swooped them up.

After a few minutes, they found themselves in La Flaga's (the old man) clinic.

The problem is….. Kira still looks like Cagalli.

When La Flaga came out, he told them a story. The king and the rest in that dimension was their past life. That's why they looked alike.

Kira was startled. "WHAT!! I looked like Cagalli in my past life?? NOOOOO!!!"

The man just kept silent. "Okay then! How are we going to change Kira back to……erm…Kira!?" asked Miriallia.

"Somebody has to kill that white cat, since it was the one that made Kira become Cagalli!" said the old man.

"I'll KILL IT!!" cried Kira angrily. "Since it made me look like a girl in makeup!!"

"NO!" shouted the old man. "Someone has to kill it, but NOT YOU!!"

"Then who?" asked Dearka.

"A girl named Lacus," said the old man.

"WHAT!!" asked Yzak. "Lacus?? She won't hurt a fly and you asked her to kill that white cat?"

"Yes," the man replied calmly.

"Why me?" asked Lacus, almost in tears.

"Because, you're the one with a pure heart. The pure white kitten only can be killed by a person with a pure heart."

* * *

**There! done!...please Review!**


	7. Poor Lacus

**Hey guys! This is my last chapter of "What a LOAD of FANTASY!!"**

* * *

Since Lacus was sobbing, the old man said that there is another way.

"What is it?" Lacus brightened up.

"There is an amulet…… a golden amulet that can make any living being get hurt if they were close to that amulet. So if you tie the amulet around the cat's neck…… the cat will die automatically….. Without killing. Simple!" the old man muttered.

"Is it the amulet that I have seen before? Before I changed into Cagalli of course," asked Kira.

"Yes, that's right!" La Flaga said.

"Good! Then let's start it," Kira moved to help Lacus but La Flaga stopped him.

"No! She must do it by herself!" he shouted.

Lacus went through the whole process sobbing. She wore gloves when handling the amulet, in fear of hurting herself. When she clutched the amulet, she felt very very guilty. Her weak heart suddenly turned bold after she saw the look on Kira's….erm…. I mean the Kira that looked like Cagalli's face.

After a long and silent moment, the cat laid still.

"About time!" said the old man.

The old man wrapped the white cat in white cloth and placed it somewhere behind the counter.

"That's done!" said La Flaga happily as he handed Kira a mirror.

"Oh gosh!! Now I look like myself! Thank you everybody!' Kira wanted to hug everyone but Yzak punched him in the face when he came too near.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

**Hope ya'll enjoyed it!**


End file.
